The present disclosure generally relates to forming a translucent window on a liquid impermeable material for viewing a fading graphic. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to forming a translucent window on the inner surface of a liquid impermeable breathable film outer cover of an absorbent product, such as a diaper, for viewing a water dispersible ink to indicate when an insult has occurred.
Typical of disposable absorbent products are disposable infant diapers and disposable incontinent pads for adult patients. During the use of such disposable diapers and incontinent pads, disposable absorbent products become wet and require replacement to ensure adequate humane care of the infant and adult patients. In the past, the wetness of the products was monitored manually by either the visual or tactile inspection of the internal absorbent materials held within the impervious film-outer cover. Such an inspection can be time consuming and often can be unpleasant.
In view of the nature of visual or tactile inspections of the disposable absorbent products, development of moisture indicators that either change from colorless to colored or change from one color to another color in the presence of moisture were developed. Additionally, there have been products in which messages or graphics are printed onto the outer cover and once wetted, the messages or graphics fade to indicate the presence of moisture.
Many consumers have complained that it is difficult with current fading indicators to distinguish when the message, graphic, or color fades at night or in darker rooms as it is difficult to see through the outer covers of conventional absorbent products. As such, there is a need for an absorbent product having a translucent window formed on the inner surface of the liquid impermeable outer cover to allow for a more visible, noticeable change with a wetness indicator.